sped_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
It : Sped School Edition
"It: Sped School Edition" is a 2017 horror film, which is a parody of the Stephen King novel of the same name. The film tells the story of the Losers club, who plans to get revenge after their leader's brother is killed by a creature, who takes the form of a creature known as Veenywise the dancing clown. Plot In October 1988, stuttering teenager Vossie gives his seven-year-old brother, Ryan, a paper sailboat. Ryan sails the boat along the rainy streets of small town Derry and is disappointed when it falls down a storm drain. As he attempts to retrieve it, Georgie sees a clown in the sewer who introduces himself as "Veenywise the Dancing Clown". The clown entices Ryan to come closer by talking about the circus, then severs his arm and drags him into the sewer drain. The following summer, Vossie and his friends (loudmouth Derek Norris, hypochondriac Orange Bird, and timid Amerifreedom) run afoul of bully Sandgar and his gang. Vossie, still haunted by Ryan's disappearance and the resulting neglect from his grief-stricken parents, discovers that his brother's body may have washed up in a marshy wasteland called the Barrens. He recruits his friends to check it out, believing his brother may still be alive. "New kid" Ethan Anania learns that the town has been plagued by unexplained tragedies and child disappearances for centuries, and is lured into the basement of the library by Veenywise, before escaping the library. He is attacked by Sandgar's gang for being fat and has an 'H' carved into his stomach. He is able to escape before Emma can finish his name and flees into the Barrens and meets Vossie's group. They find the sneaker of a missing girl named Betty Ripsom, while a member of the pursuing Sandgar's Gang, Patrick Hockstetter, is killed by Veenywise looking for Ethan. The Losers see Ethan bloody, and rush to the nearest drug store to fix him up. They don't have enough money, however, and Luna, a classmate and friend of Ethan bullied by mean girls over rumors of promiscuity, helps them in stealing the products. Luna helps clean Ethan's wound and joins the group; both Vossie and Ethan develop feelings for her. Later, the group befriends homeschooled black kid Jermaine Peebles after defending him from Sandgar in a rock war. All the while each member of the group has encountered terrifying phenomena in various forms; these include a menacing clown for Derek, a headless boy for Ethan, a fountain of blood for Luna, a diseased and rotting man known as a Leper for OB, a creepy painting come to life for Ameri, Jermaine's parents burning alive, and finally a phantom Ryan for Vossie. Now calling themselves "The Losers Club", they realize they are all being terrorized by the same entity. They determine that Veenywise (or "It") assumes the appearance of what they fear, awakens every 27 years to feed on the children of Derry before returning to hibernation, and moves about by using sewer lines – which all lead to the town's original well under the creepy, abandoned house at 29 Neibolt Street. After an attack by Veenywise, the group ventures to the house to confront him, only to be separated and terrorized. Vossie and Derek leave OB behind, and OB sees the leper. Derek then gets locked in a room full of clown dolls, and sees a casket with a doll of himself inside. Veenywise jumps out from behind the casket and chases Derek out the door. They realize OB is gone, and find him right before Veenywise kills him. OB breaks his arm, while Veenywise gloats to Vossie about Ryan. As they regroup, Luna impales Pennywise through the head, forcing the clown to retreat. However, after the encounter OB is forbidden to see the group by his overprotective mother, Derek argues that fighting It isn't worth their lives, leading him to say Ryan is indeed dead in which Vossie punches Derek in the face. Derek, Ameri and Jermaine leave the group out of fear, and only Vossie, Ethan, and Luna remain resolute in fighting It and prepare for another confrontation. Weeks later, after Luna confronts and incapacitates her abusive father, she is abducted by Veenywise. The Losers' Club reassembles and travels back to the Neibolt house to rescue her. Sandgar, who has killed his father after being compelled into madness by It, attacks the group. Jermaine fights back and pushes Sandgar down the well to his apparent death. Amidst, Luna wakes up in Veenywise's lair. She tries to run away, but Veenywise catches her, and shows her It's true form; the Deadlights. The Losers descend into the sewers and Ameri is separated and almost killed by It in the form of the "Flute Lady", but is rescued by the Losers. They find It's underground lair, which contains a mountain of decayed circus props and children's belongings, around which the bodies of missing children float in mid-air. Luna, now catatonic after being exposed to It's true form, is restored to consciousness as Ethan kisses her. Vossie encounters Ryan, but recognizes that he is Veenywise in disguise, and shoots him with Jermaine's bolt gun. Veenywise attacks the group and takes Vossie hostage, offering to spare the others if they let It keep Vossie. Derek lists bad things Vossie has done to him, but realizes friendship is important, and attacks Veenywise with a baseball bat. The Losers see their various fears, but wound It quickly. After a brutal battle they defeat Veenywise and he retreats, with Vossie declaring that It will starve during its hibernation. Their victory is bittersweet, as Vossie finds his brother's raincoat and accepts his death while his friends comfort him and the missing children's bodies float to the ground. The Losers then leave the sewers. As summer ends, Luna informs the group of a vision she had while catatonic, where she saw them fighting It as adults. The Losers swear a blood oath that they will return to Derry as adults if It returns and destroy the creature once and for all by cutting their palms with a glass shard. Ameri, OB, Derek, Jermaine, and Ethan make their goodbyes as the group disperses. Luna tells Vossie she is leaving the next day to live with her aunt in Portland. Before she leaves, Vossie reveals his feelings and they share a kiss. Production After the It 2017 movie was announced, the creators of Sped School wanted to make a spoof on it. They thought that Sped School should do parodies, like how sometimes Sesame Street Trivia *The creators of this movie originally wanted to do this film back in the 1992, 2 years after ABC miniseriescame out. The film is considered "Lost" and only a few scenes have been created. It has been rumored that both Vulture and Vanguard have a copy of it both on VHS and DVD. *This movie has a total of 27 cuss words used. Shit, Bitch, Fuck, Pussy, ass, dick, cock, etc. *The American Clown association didn't like this movie, And claimed that this, the original version, and Poltergeist were putting Clowns out of buisness, since people gained fear of them because of these movies. *Stephen King said that he's a fan of the Sped School series, and was thrilled when they parioded this book. *It was also the first Sped School project to be rated R *Parents didn't like how this movie was scary and violent, even though using characters from Sped School series, which is aimed as child friendly. Category:Movies Category:Projects not aimed for children